PARTENAIRES
by Klariss
Summary: Une collision mobilise tout le 55, surtout lorsque la vie de 4 des leurs est en jeu!
1. Default Chapter

PARTENAIRES  
  
Y'a franchement des jours où tout ce que l'on fait va mal, et d'autres où l'on est content de soi. Parfois on peut faire la même chose et on ne sait pas pourquoi on la rate la deuxième fois. On se demande pourquoi on réagit ainsi dans une situation donnée, en se posant la question de savoir comment les choses auraient pu évoluer si notre réaction avait été différente. Depuis que Tatiana, ma femme, est partie, je me demande continuellement si elle serait restée avec moi si je n'avais pas agit comme un idiot. Ty a été blessé par ma faute, ce jour là n'était pas le mien. J'aurai dû réfléchir, mais j'ai agit, c'est tout. Il y'a de ces jours ou tout va mal, et d'autres dont on profite. Parfois on sent les choses arriver, mais depuis ce jour là rien n'est comme avant. Car nous ne l'avons pas vu arriver. Et maintenant.  
  
Deux mois et demis plus tôt.  
  
Vendredi 16 Août, 08h10 a.m  
  
Ty et Alex sont au lit. Carlos, planqué derrière la porte entrouverte, les espionne sans aucune gêne.  
  
Ty: Je t'ai déjà dis que t'étais géniale?  
  
Alex, souriant: Chaque fois qu'on se voit!!  
  
Il y a un petit silence, puis Ty prend la parole.  
  
Ty: Et... t'en as pas marre qu'on se voit à la sauvette comme ça? On doit toujours faire gaffe à mon abruti de colocataire (Carlos marmonne dans sa barbe "Même pas vrai") et on n'a jamais beaucoup de temps...  
  
Alex: Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?  
  
Ty: Bah, je sais pas... On pourrait...  
  
Alex: Habiter ensemble??  
  
Ty: Je n'osais pas te le proposer!  
  
Alex: Oui, c'est une bonne idée... Je t'aurais plus souvent à moi... Mais Carlos? Il ne va pas...  
  
Ty: Râler? Comme d'habitude. Mais j'fais ce que j'veux!! Et là maintenant j'ai envie de refaire une petite incursion sous les draps avec toi!!  
  
Ils repartent de plus belle en riant pendant que Carlos, scandalisé, fait mine de quitter l'appart. Au dernier moment, il ouvre puis claque fermement la porte en se faisant bien entendre.  
  
Carlos : Chéri, c'est moi j'suis de retour ! Ty : Merde ! Le v'là lui !  
  
Carlos fait exprès de passer devant la chambre de Ty, et ne pouvant résister, ouvre la porte. Il voit Alex se planquer sous les couvertures, puis regarde Ty.  
  
Carlos : Oups ! Pardon ! Je pensais que t'étais seul mais visiblement pas ! Faudrait peut-être que je pense à déménager moi un de ses quatre, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?  
  
Ils se regardent sans piper mot, puis Carlos sort.  
  
Vendredi 16 août ; 02.00p.m.  
  
*~*~*~* Flashs *~*~*~*  
  
Jimmy amène Joey à l'école et le confie à S?ur Jeanne après l'avoir embrasser, puis remonte dans sa voiture et part en trombe.  
  
Doc est déjà à la caserne, entrain de boire un café et de lire son journal.  
  
Kim, dans le dortoir, regarde une photo de Joey puis se met à pleurer.  
  
Jo, Walsh et DK font une partie de rugby lorsque le ballon atterrit par hasard sur le capot de la voiture de Christopher, qui vient juste d'arriver.  
  
Faith embrasse Fred puis sort de chez elle. Elle tire une lettre de son sac puis la regarde.  
  
Bosco sort de la douche, une serviette drapée autour de la taille, puis se dirige vers sa chambre.  
  
*~*~*~* Fin des flashs *~*~*~*  
  
C'était le début de la journée, tout avait l'air de bien se passer. Bosco était arrivé en retard comme d'habitude et s'était prit la tête avec Christopher. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Ty et moi patrouillons ensemble, le début d'après-midi avait été tranquille  
  
Vendredi 16 août, 4.30 p.m, 55 Adam  
  
Carlos: Nan mais t'imagines? Ils vont habiter ensemble et me foutre à la porte! Ca se trouve, ce soir je vais rentrer, ils auront changé toutes les serrures, et m'auront laissé un petit post-it. pour que je récupère mes affaires...  
  
Doc: Ce que j'aime avec toi c'est ton sens de la modération. Ecoute, ils en ont simplement parlé... C'est normal!!  
  
Carlos: Mais ils pourraient me prévenir au moins!!!  
  
Doc (lui jetant un regard en coin): Et comment tu l'as su au fait?  
  
Carlos: Bah euh... Je passais par hasard devant leur chambre, et ils en discutaient.  
  
Doc: Je crois qu'on appelle ça "espionner" Carlos.  
  
Carlos: Mais naaaan! C'est pas pareil!! Et puis le problème reste le même, je vais être à la rue comme ces SDF qu'on ramasse 3 fois par semaine!!  
  
Doc: Tu crois que j'vais te plaindre, peut être?  
  
Vendredi 16 août, 6.03p.m. ; Haggerty's  
  
Bosco : Des fins de semaines comme ça, j'en voudrais tout le temps Sully : La ramène pas encore Jeronimo, la journée n'est pas finie. DK : Ce n'est pas cette année qu'on aura battu notre record ! Ty : Quel record Carlos : Celui du plus grand nombre d'incendie en une semaine ! Ils sont tarés Jimmy : C'est toi qui l'es, avec toi on aurait aucun problème pour gagner le prix du mec le plus débile de l'année.  
  
Carlos veut ajouter quelque chose mais Doc l'en empêche.  
  
Doc : Carlos tais-toi pour une fois Bosco : Ouais ça changerait Carlos : Toi, mêle toi de ce qui te regarde ! Bosco : Hé m'agresse pas, c'est pas de ma faute s'il a dit la vérité ! Faith : Bosco ! Bosco : Quoi ? Faith : Ca suffit Bosco : Mais c'est.  
  
Il se tait en voyant le regard de Faith. Ty est amusé.  
  
Walsh : Au fait vous avez entendu ? Ty : Entendu quoi ? Walsh : Vous n'êtes pas au courant pour la soirée ? Kim : Et c'est reparti avec ça. Moi je vais me chercher de la salade !  
  
Elle se lève puis part. Faith tourne son regard vers Alex, qui secoue la tête négativement.  
  
Doc : Oh les gars c'est bon avec ça ! Jimmy : Quoi ? On fait rien de mal, ils ont le droit d'être au courant. Sully (à Doc) : De quoi ils parlent Doc : Oh de. Jo: Demain soir, y'a une super soirée au Lady's sur la 28ème, des femmes à poil rien que pour nous, entrée exclusivement réservée aux hommes. On y va avec Walsh, DK et Jimmy. Carlos : Hé ! Oh ! Et moi ? Je veux venir ! Jimmy : Carlos ! Carlos : Ouais Jimmy : On a dit « uniquement réservé aux mecs »  
  
Chacun se met à rire. Ty regarde Alex et comprend clairement aux yeux de celle-ci que ça lui déplait.  
  
DK : Alors les gars ? Ty ? Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ; hein ? Ty : Ben je. j'ai ce qu'il me faut.  
  
Pour appuyer ses dires, il se serre à Alex et l'embrasse.  
  
Jo : D'accord, et toi Bosco ? Bosco : Hé ! Je ne dis pas non ! Faith : Bosco ! Bosco : Hé ! C'est bon, je suis grand j'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux ! Et puis des paires de nibards, ça ne se refuse pour rien au monde.  
  
Faith lève les yeux au ciel. Son ami ne changera jamais.  
  
Bosco : Sully, tu veux venir ? Sully : Non, je vous les laisse ! DK : Merci !  
  
Kim revient s'asseoir !  
  
Kim : C'est fini ? Jimmy : Oui ! Carlos : Je veux venir ! Walsh : T'es pas assez grand pour ça ! Jimmy : Oui ça risquerait de t'effrayer  
  
Les autres rigolent. Les radios des policiers se mettent à grésiller à ce moment là.  
  
Central : À tous les 55, un chauffard en fuite sur la 104ème entre Lexington et la 3ème. Il à fauché cinq personnes il y'a un peu plus de 10 minutes et arrive sur votre secteur. Faith : Encore un alcoolo ! Sully : 55 Charlie bien reçu, 104ème entre Lexington et la 3ème Bosco : 55 David, on y va. 10-4 Central. Faith : Va falloir vous laisser Kim : A tout à l'heure Sully : Ouais Jo : faites gaffe ! Bosco : Comme d'hab. Jimmy : Et c'est toi qui dit ça !  
  
Ty se lève, Alex l'embrasse.  
  
Alex : A ce soir Ty : Oui  
  
Ils s'embrassent une nouvelle fois.  
  
Sully : Hé ! Don Juan ramène toi ! Ty : j'y vais  
  
Il s'écarte d'Alex puis sort. Chacun des policiers montent dans leur voiture et partent, sous les regards des pompiers secouristes.  
  
55 David et 55 Charlie se séparent afin de pouvoir bloquer le chauffard.  
  
Faith (radio) : 55 David à central, quelle est la signalisation de la voiture ? Central : 55 David, le chauffard a été vu au volant d'un pick up bleu foncé dont l'aile arrière gauche est totalement enfoncée. Immatriculation : BTA- 573, immatriculé dans l'Illinois. Faith : Bien reçu Central Bosco (radio) : Sully tu le vois ? Sully (radio) : Non, rien.  
  
Les deux patrouilleuses roulent lentement lorsque soudain, un van correspondant à la description donnée surgit juste sous le nez de Sully, le manquant de peu. Sully braque puis s'arrête, surpris, au milieu de la route.  
  
Sully : L'enfoiré !  
  
Il met les sirènes en route puis repart de plus belle à la suite du chauffard.  
  
Ty (radio) : Bosco on est juste derrière lui, il vient de tourner sur la 102ème Bosco (radio) : On va le bloquer sur la 109ème !  
  
Vendredi 16 août, 6.10 p.m., Haggerty's.  
  
Kim : Alors comme ça toi et Ty, vous allez vivre ensemble ? Alex : Qui te l'as dit ?  
  
Les regards se tournent vers carlos.  
  
Carlos : Quoi encore ?  
  
Au même moment, dans les rues de New York.  
  
Ty (radio) : Il arrive sur la 109ème Bosco, il est à toi ! Bosco (radio) : C'est bon Ty ! . On va l'avoir cet enfoiré ! Faith : Calme toi Bosco.  
  
Le van sort juste devant Bosco, qui freine juste à temps pour éviter la collision.  
  
Bosco : L'enculé ! Je vais me le faire Faith : 55 David à central.  
  
Vendredi 16 août, 6.15 p.m., Haggerty's.  
  
Kim : Tu en as envie ? Alex : Oui ! Je l'aime ! Carlos : Je vais vous attendre dehors, ça me donne envie de gerber ! Jimmy : Il est trop sensible ce gamin Carlos : Je suis pas un gamin !  
  
Dans les rues de New York.  
  
Sully (radio) : On est juste derrière toi Bosco.  
  
Les deux patrouilleuses suivent depuis près de 10 minutes le van du chauffard, qui ne ralentit pas. Ils traversent rues après rues.  
  
Ty : 55 Charlie à Central, le suspect continue à accélérer, où sont les renforts. Central : Tenez bon les renforts seront là dans deux minutes. Ty : 10-4 Central Sully : deux minutes ? Mais il va nous planter à ce rythme là !  
  
Faith : On est à combien ? Bosco : Je roule presque à 100 Faith : il est dingue ce type Bosco : Faudrait le pousser sur la voix rapide. Faith : Facile à dire. Merde  
  
Faith voit le van arriver à un carrefour, dont les feux se mettent au rouge.  
  
Faith : Il faut qu'il s'arrête, il va faire un carton.  
  
Bosco accélère dans l'espoir de pouvoir doubler le van mais c'est peine perdue. Il en est trop loin. Le van passe au milieu du carrefour, les voitures démarrant au feu vert stoppent juste à temps.  
  
Faith (radio): Il en a de la chance cet abruti. Ty (radio): il est passé ? Faith : oui ! On le pousse sur la voie rapide Ty : Ok !  
  
Il replace sa radio puis tourne la tête vers Sully. Ce dernier s'en rend compte. Sully : faut juste le sortir des rues de cette ville, après ça ira mieux. Ty : ouais Sully : Stress pas va !  
  
Ty tourne la tête puis regarde la route. Il regarde 55 David juste devant lui, c'est alors qu'il l'aperçoit.  
  
Ty (dans sa radio) : BOSCO ! ATTENTION !  
  
Bosco, toute sirène hurlante, poursuit le van, mais alors qu'il franchit le carrefour, un camion citerne fonce droit sur lui, lui refusant la priorité. Bosco n'a pas le temps de freiner, le camion rentre dans le côté chauffeur à toute vitesse, faisant tournoyer 55 David comme une feuille dans les airs. Sully tente de freiner mais c'est impossible, il passe alors sur une autre voiture qui vient de s'encastrer contre le camion puis fait un vol planer avant de retomber sur le capot, un peu plus loin. Les voitures freinent, mais souvent trop tard, venant s'encastrer à leur tour dans le camion, qui ne s'arrête toujours pas. 55 David retombe alors par terre, sur le capot, juste à côté de la patrouilleuse de 55 Charlie. Sully, encore conscient, tourne la tête pour voir Faith et Bosco, en sang, avant que sa vision ne devienne noire. Le camion s'arrête enfin en heurtant 55 David, puis monte sur l'arrière de la voiture avant de s'immobiliser complètement. Un car essaye de freiner mais se retourne alors. Les crissements de pneus se font entendre, des bruits de tôles froissées, des bruits sourds puis plus rien. Seulement de la fumée blanche se dégage de cette collision. Une quinzaine de voitures encastrées, et cette odeur enivrante d'essence qui commence à s'élever. 


	2. 2 Dans le feu de l'action

Vendredi 16 août 6.17 p.m., Haggerty's

Alex rejoint Carlos, qui est sorti dehors afin d'éviter les réflexions de ses collègues.

Alex : Hé !  
Carlos : Retourne avec eux, t'approche surtout pas de moi je suis un paria.  
Alex : Ne réagit pas comme ça, ils ne sont pas très fin je le sais, mais ils ne pensent pas tous ce qu'ils disent.  
Carlos : Peut-être mais c'est vexant.  
Alex : De toute manière tu te vexes toujours pour un rien.  
Carlos : Même pas vrai  
Alex (rigolant) : La preuve  
Carlos : Nan !  
Alex : Si ! Le pauv' petit Carlos  
Carlos : Arrête ça

Elle continue de rigoler et pointe son doigt vers lui. Ce dernier se dirige vers Alex, se saisit d'elle et commence à la chatouiller. Elle éclate de rire. Leur chahut est arrêté par leur radio.

Central : 55 Boy, 55 Adam, carambolage à l'angle de la 109ème et de la 3ème avenue. Multiples blessés graves. Les pompiers viennent d'être prévenus.

Carlos et Alex se regardent puis voient la porte du bar s'ouvrir et leurs collègues en sortir.

Doc : En route les enfants.  
Jimmy : Doc tu peux nous déposer directement là-bas ? J'ai appelé Lou on le rejoint sur les lieux.  
Doc : Ouais, monte.

Tout le monde part, sirènes hurlantes.

Sur les lieux de l'accident, c'est l'habituel déferlement d'ambulances et de pompiers. Tout le monde est mis à contribution par l'urgence de la situation.  
Doc a à peine le temps de couper le contact que Jimmy, DK et Walsh se précipitent vers Lou pour s'informer de la situation. Les ambulanciers, provenant de diverses unités, descendent et constatent la gravité de la catastrophe. Les pompiers tentent déjà de s'approcher des voitures encore fumantes avec précaution, pendant que les secours s'activent.

Lou: Appelez d'autres unités, on va sérieusement avoir besoin d'un coup de main! Je veux deux équipes de pompiers d'ici 5 minutes!

Carlos (tout en déchargeant le matériel nécessaire): Waaaah, pourquoi ces gens ont il besoin de se rentrer dedans? Merde, la journée était presque finie!

Alex lui jette un regard noir et ne prend même pas la peine de lui répondre. Pour l'instant, il n'y a qu'à attendre, attendre que les pompiers dégagent les blessés de cet amas de voitures, attendre pour pouvoir leur porter secours... En soupirant, elle se dit que cet accident lui prendra bien une partie de la nuit et que la soirée romantique qu'elle et Ty avaient prévus tombe à l'eau. Honteuse d'avoir de telles pensées dans un moment pareil, Alex se ressaisit et part vers les pompiers, essayant de se rendre utile au maximum.

Carlos: Alex, t'as pas quelque chose à bouffer dans l'ambulance? J'ai pas eu le temps de finir mon déjeuner chez Haggerty, et...

Le jeune ambulancier n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase, une claque magistrale l'interrompt.

Carlos: Aïïïe! Hey! Qu'est ce que j'ai fait?

Alex: Carlos, ouvre la encore ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois pour te plaindre et je te jure que tu ne mangeras pas d'ici un très long moment. Compris?

Pendant ce temps, 55 Charlie.  
Sully se réveille lentement. Tout est sombre autour de lui, et une odeur âcre règne dans la voiture. Le policier toussa plusieurs fois, tout en essayant de se rappeler ce qui a bien pu se passer.

Sully: C'est quoi ce merdier?

Il essaye de bouger, puis abandonne, voyant que le moindre mouvement lui procure une douleur intense. Penchant la tête, il aperçoit son partenaire à moitié affalé sur le volant.

Sully: Davis? Davis, qu'est ce que tu fous? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?

Aucune réaction de la part de Ty.

Sully: DAVIS! Tu vas te réveiller, oui?

Ty émerge lentement. On peut lire sur sa tête qu'il est complètement perdu.

Sully: Je cois qu'il y a eu un gros carambolage, tu es blessé?

Ty: Je sais pas... Je ne pense pas...

Il tente de dégager sa jambe. Cri de douleur.

Ty: J'ai un mal de chien à cette foutue jambe. T'arrives à voir quelque chose toi?

Sully: Rien! Je pense qu'on doit être en dessous des autres voitures, on entend rien.

Ty: Génial!

Sully: Tu peux bouger?

Ty: Je ne préfère pas essayer, ma jambe a l'air d'être cassée. Et toi?

Sully ne répond que par un grognement.

Ty ferme les yeux, se crispant de douleur. Il laisse sortir un petit gémissement.

Sully : Ty ça va ?

Ty : NON !

Il tourne légèrement la tête vers Sully, celui-ci n'a pas l'air d'être blessé. C'est alors qu'il réalise…

Ty : Mon Dieu, Sully ! Bosco et Faith !

Sully sent le sang lui monter au visage, il tourne la tête vers la gauche et entre aperçoit 55 David, dans la même position qu'eux, sur le capot.

Sully : Yokas ! Bosco !

Rien.

Ty tente de se saisir de sa radio mais celle-ci se décompose dans ses mains.

Ty : Et merde !

Sully : Bosco ! YOKAS !

Il se met à tousser.

Sully : C'est pas vrai !

Pendant ce temps, dans 55 David

Faith remue légèrement la tête en entendant quelqu'un l'appeler. Elle ouvre difficilement les yeux ; la douleur se répercutant dans tout son corps. Elle tente de bouger mais rien n'y fait.

La ceinture lui bloque le visage contre la vitre et le tableau de bord, complètement détruit, lui bloque les jambes. Tout est noir, elle ne voit rien, elle peut seulement percevoir des cris difformes provenant du dessus.

Pourquoi à t-elle mal comme ça, pourquoi est-elle à l'envers… tout lui revient par flash, un van, une poursuite, puis se crissement de pneus et ce bruit atroce, puis plus rien….

Faith : Bos…co

Sa voix est bien plus faible qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle tente de nouveau de bouger mais elle crie de douleur au moment ou elle entend craquer son épaule. Elle sent un liquide chaud le long de sa tête et de son cou et voit ses mains imbibées de sang.

Faith : Bosco… aide moi !

Seul le silence lui répond. Pourquoi son ami ne l'aide t-il pas ? Elle a mal, la seule chose qu'elle veuille est dormir, mais elle sait qu'elle ne doit pas, non, elle faut qu'elle sorte de là.

Faith : Bosco répond moi…

Peut-être est-il parti chercher de l'aide ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas là avec elle, en ce moment, alors qu'elle a besoin de lui. Elle sent le néant la happer mais redresse la tête en entendant son prénom… Est-ce un rêve ?

Sully : Yokas !

Ty : tu les vois ? Sully… Tu… Tu les vois ?

Sully se concentre, le noir est presque total en dessous, mais un rayon de lumière filtre par une embrasure. Une vitre brisée, inondée de sang, des débris, partout, que ça… et puis…

Sully : Oh mon Dieu !

TBC…

Vendredi 16 août 6.17 p.m., Haggerty's

Alex rejoint Carlos, qui est sorti dehors afin d'éviter les réflexions de ses collègues.

Alex : Hé !  
Carlos : Retourne avec eux, t'approche surtout pas de moi je suis un paria.  
Alex : Ne réagit pas comme ça, ils ne sont pas très fin je le sais, mais ils ne pensent pas tous ce qu'ils disent.  
Carlos : Peut-être mais c'est vexant.  
Alex : De toute manière tu te vexes toujours pour un rien.  
Carlos : Même pas vrai  
Alex (rigolant) : La preuve  
Carlos : Nan !  
Alex : Si ! Le pauv' petit Carlos  
Carlos : Arrête ça

Elle continue de rigoler et pointe son doigt vers lui. Ce dernier se dirige vers Alex, se saisit d'elle et commence à la chatouiller. Elle éclate de rire. Leur chahut est arrêté par leur radio.

Central : 55 Boy, 55 Adam, carambolage à l'angle de la 109ème et de la 3ème avenue. Multiples blessés graves. Les pompiers viennent d'être prévenus.

Carlos et Alex se regardent puis voient la porte du bar s'ouvrir et leurs collègues en sortir.

Doc : En route les enfants.  
Jimmy : Doc tu peux nous déposer directement là-bas ? J'ai appelé Lou on le rejoint sur les lieux.  
Doc : Ouais, monte.

Tout le monde part, sirènes hurlantes.

Sur les lieux de l'accident, c'est l'habituel déferlement d'ambulances et de pompiers. Tout le monde est mis à contribution par l'urgence de la situation.  
Doc a à peine le temps de couper le contact que Jimmy, DK et Walsh se précipitent vers Lou pour s'informer de la situation. Les ambulanciers, provenant de diverses unités, descendent et constatent la gravité de la catastrophe. Les pompiers tentent déjà de s'approcher des voitures encore fumantes avec précaution, pendant que les secours s'activent.

Lou: Appelez d'autres unités, on va sérieusement avoir besoin d'un coup de main! Je veux deux équipes de pompiers d'ici 5 minutes!

Carlos (tout en déchargeant le matériel nécessaire): Waaaah, pourquoi ces gens ont il besoin de se rentrer dedans? Merde, la journée était presque finie!

Alex lui jette un regard noir et ne prend même pas la peine de lui répondre. Pour l'instant, il n'y a qu'à attendre, attendre que les pompiers dégagent les blessés de cet amas de voitures, attendre pour pouvoir leur porter secours... En soupirant, elle se dit que cet accident lui prendra bien une partie de la nuit et que la soirée romantique qu'elle et Ty avaient prévus tombe à l'eau. Honteuse d'avoir de telles pensées dans un moment pareil, Alex se ressaisit et part vers les pompiers, essayant de se rendre utile au maximum.

Carlos: Alex, t'as pas quelque chose à bouffer dans l'ambulance? J'ai pas eu le temps de finir mon déjeuner chez Haggerty, et...

Le jeune ambulancier n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase, une claque magistrale l'interrompt.

Carlos: Aïïïe! Hey! Qu'est ce que j'ai fait?

Alex: Carlos, ouvre la encore ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois pour te plaindre et je te jure que tu ne mangeras pas d'ici un très long moment. Compris?

Pendant ce temps, 55 Charlie.  
Sully se réveille lentement. Tout est sombre autour de lui, et une odeur âcre règne dans la voiture. Le policier toussa plusieurs fois, tout en essayant de se rappeler ce qui a bien pu se passer.

Sully: C'est quoi ce merdier?

Il essaye de bouger, puis abandonne, voyant que le moindre mouvement lui procure une douleur intense. Penchant la tête, il aperçoit son partenaire à moitié affalé sur le volant.

Sully: Davis? Davis, qu'est ce que tu fous? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?

Aucune réaction de la part de Ty.

Sully: DAVIS! Tu vas te réveiller, oui?

Ty émerge lentement. On peut lire sur sa tête qu'il est complètement perdu.

Sully: Je cois qu'il y a eu un gros carambolage, tu es blessé?

Ty: Je sais pas... Je ne pense pas...

Il tente de dégager sa jambe. Cri de douleur.

Ty: J'ai un mal de chien à cette foutue jambe. T'arrives à voir quelque chose toi?

Sully: Rien! Je pense qu'on doit être en dessous des autres voitures, on entend rien.

Ty: Génial!

Sully: Tu peux bouger?

Ty: Je ne préfère pas essayer, ma jambe a l'air d'être cassée. Et toi?

Sully ne répond que par un grognement.

Ty ferme les yeux, se crispant de douleur. Il laisse sortir un petit gémissement.

Sully : Ty ça va ?

Ty : NON !

Il tourne légèrement la tête vers Sully, celui-ci n'a pas l'air d'être blessé. C'est alors qu'il réalise…

Ty : Mon Dieu, Sully ! Bosco et Faith !

Sully sent le sang lui monter au visage, il tourne la tête vers la gauche et entre aperçoit 55 David, dans la même position qu'eux, sur le capot.

Sully : Yokas ! Bosco !

Rien.

Ty tente de se saisir de sa radio mais celle-ci se décompose dans ses mains.

Ty : Et merde !

Sully : Bosco ! YOKAS !

Il se met à tousser.

Sully : C'est pas vrai !

Pendant ce temps, dans 55 David

Faith remue légèrement la tête en entendant quelqu'un l'appeler. Elle ouvre difficilement les yeux ; la douleur se répercutant dans tout son corps. Elle tente de bouger mais rien n'y fait.

La ceinture lui bloque le visage contre la vitre et le tableau de bord, complètement détruit, lui bloque les jambes. Tout est noir, elle ne voit rien, elle peut seulement percevoir des cris difformes provenant du dessus.

Pourquoi à t-elle mal comme ça, pourquoi est-elle à l'envers… tout lui revient par flash, un van, une poursuite, puis se crissement de pneus et ce bruit atroce, puis plus rien….

Faith : Bos…co

Sa voix est bien plus faible qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle tente de nouveau de bouger mais elle crie de douleur au moment ou elle entend craquer son épaule. Elle sent un liquide chaud le long de sa tête et de son cou et voit ses mains imbibées de sang.

Faith : Bosco… aide moi !

Seul le silence lui répond. Pourquoi son ami ne l'aide t-il pas ? Elle a mal, la seule chose qu'elle veuille est dormir, mais elle sait qu'elle ne doit pas, non, elle faut qu'elle sorte de là.

Faith : Bosco répond moi…

Peut-être est-il parti chercher de l'aide ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas là avec elle, en ce moment, alors qu'elle a besoin de lui. Elle sent le néant la happer mais redresse la tête en entendant son prénom… Est-ce un rêve ?

Sully : Yokas !

Ty : tu les vois ? Sully… Tu… Tu les vois ?

Sully se concentre, le noir est presque total en dessous, mais un rayon de lumière filtre par une embrasure. Une vitre brisée, inondée de sang, des débris, partout, que ça… et puis…

Sully : Oh mon Dieu !

TBC…


	3. efforts et méconfort

CHAPITRE 3

Vendredi, 6.30 p.m, sur les lieux de l'accident.

Tous les pompiers et les secouristes s'affèrent autour des victimes, puis commencent à dégager les voitures une à une.

Des policiers arrivent, et avec eux le Lieutenant Swersky.

Lou : Lieutenant, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Swersky : Est-ce que vous avez vu les patrouilles 55 Charlie et 55 David dans le coin ?

Lou : Non, pourquoi ?

Alex arrive à ce moment là.

Alex : Lou, deux personnes sont évacuées… Quoi ?

Lou : Le Lieutenant pense que quatre de ses officiers ont été pris dans la collision. Alex, Ty pourrait être l'un d'entre eux.

Alex secoue la tête négativement avant de sentir les larmes monter.

Alex : Ce n'est pas possible, non !

Jimmy : Aller les gars, y'a certainement des flics là-dessous, on se dépêche !

Le Bus commence à être dégagé lentement.

Même heure, 55 Charlie.

Davis : Quoi ? Sully… Quoi

Sully regarde avec horreur le corps de Bosco à moitié affalé sur le sol. Sous le choc du camion, la portière a implosé et Bosco se retrouve désormais inerte.

Sully : BOSCO !

Davis se penche et voit son ami étendu par terre.

Davis : Seigneur, non !

Faith : Bosco…

Sully : FAITH tu m'entends ?

Faith : Sul…

Sully : Tu vas bien ?

Faith : …Mal… Bosco ? Bosco où tu es ?

Davis et Sully se regardent.

Faith : Qu'est-ce qui …. Qui s'est passé ?

Ty : On poursuivait un van et…

Faith : Oh non la collision ! Le camion…

Sully : Calme toi

Faith : Comment va Bosco je n'arrive pas à le voir.

Sully n'ose pas répondre.

Faith : SULLIVAN !

Sully : Il…

Ty : On a du mal à le voir Faith

Tout s'était bien passé jusqu'à cette collision, et on se retrouvait à prier pour nos vies, et celle de nos camarades, en se demandant si on sortirait un jour de cet enfer. Si vous l'aviez vu… Je pensais qu'il était mort, et pourtant…

Carlos : madame, ne bougez pas !

Doc : Il est stabilisé, on l'emmène

Kim regarde Alex puis se dirige vers elle.

Kim : il est fort, va, ça va aller.

Alex : Regarde ça Kim, une quinzaine de voiture, un camion citerne et un bus. Et lui coincé en dessous. Tu crois vraiment ce que tu viens de dire…

Elle s'éloigne de la secouriste.

Ty : je ne sens plus mes jambes.

Sully : Essaye de bouger tes doigts de pieds. Faith ?

Faith : …Oui…

Sa voix est un peu plus ferme, mais emplit de peur et de fatigue. Un son parvient aux oreilles des trois flics.

Ty : C'était quoi ?

Sully regarde de son côté et voit Bosco remuer légèrement.

Sully : Bosco ? Bosco tu m'entends

Bosco : Sul….

Ty: Oui, Boz, Dieu soit loué, comment tu te sens

Bosco : Mal… pas…bougé

La voix faible et mal assurée de Bosco ne rassure personne.

Faith : Boz ?

Bosco tourne sa tête vers la voiture. Faith est encore en vie, et c'est tout ce qui le rassure. Tout son corps lui fait mal, l'air à du mal à rentrer dans ses poumons, et sa vision se trouble. Il se rappelle la course poursuite, puis ce camion au milieu de la route. Si Faith meurt, ça sera de sa faute.

Il tente de prendre une inspiration mais il se met à tousser.

Sully : Bosco !

Bosco : plus… respirer…

Sully: tiens le coup!

Bosco: peu plus.

Ty : Aller, bro ! Nous lâche pas.

Bosco : faith ?

Faith : Bosco… où es-tu

Bosco : Tu es… blessée ?

Faith : T'en fais pas pour moi.

Elle essaye de défaire sa ceinture afin d'aller rejoindre son partenaire.

Dehors, les pompiers s'activent. Le car est enfin dégagé. Il ne reste plus que deux personnes à évacuer de voitures.

Lou : Jimmy, mets les étais sous cette voiture. Kim, tous les patients ont été transportés ?

Kim : oui il en reste encore deux mais Doc et Carlos s'en occupent.

Les pompiers finissent par dégager une autre voiture, laissant découvrir les roues d'une des voitures de police.

Jimmy : Aller, on y est presque.

Alex reste en retrait.

DK : Il faut enlever le reste du fioul contenu dans le camion avant de pouvoir faire quelque chose, c'est déjà un miracle que ça n'est pas explosé…

Sully aperçoit enfin la véritable lumière du jour.

Sully : Ca va aller maintenant.

Bosco : peux plus…

Ty : Accroches toi !

C'est alors qu'un bruit strident se fait entendre, suivit d'un bruit métallique. Bosco écarquille les yeux dans l'horreur en voyant le camion s'affaisser sur lui. Sans que personne ne puisse réagir, le camion s'effondre à terre, propulsant de ce fait les deux voitures de police sur le côté.

Tout le monde se précipite vers les policiers, désormais dégagés. C'est alors qu'un cri se fait entendre, celui de Faith, regardant son partenaire, inconscient, la partie inférieure du corps désormais coincée sous le camion, et baignant dans une marre de sang.

Faith : BOSCO !

TBC…


	4. A feu et à sang

CHAPITRE 4

Swersky : C'est pas vrai.

Alex court vers 55 Charlie, suivit par d'autres pompiers.

Alex : TY !

« A ce moment j'ai entendu la voix d'Alex crier le nom de Ty, le choc a été violent, on s'est retrouvé face à la lumière du jour tandis que le camion était en plein milieu, nous empêchant de regarder ce qu'il pouvait se passer pour 55 David. Jamais on aurait imaginé ce qui allait se produire. »

Des pompiers se dirigent en urgences, les uns vers 55 Charlie ; d'autres vers 55 David. Le camion continue à perdre son essence.

Jimmy : Faut les dégager de là en vitesse.

Kim et Doc accourent vers Faith, soutenus par d'autres policiers et pompiers, tandis que Carlos rejoint Alex, Lou et les autres pour s'occuper de Sully et Ty.

Alex se précipite vers le côté passager.

Alex : Ty ? Ty ?

Ty : Ca va, ne t'en fais pas, ça va ?

Lou : DK, apporte les tenailles. Mani, va me chercher les étais, allez les gars faut pas traîner.

Carlos : Sully ça va ?

Sully : J'ai connu des jours meilleurs…

Ty : Ca sent de plus en plus l'essence.

Alex : On va te sortir de là, je te le promets.

Ty : J'ai confiance en toi.

Les pompiers commencent la désincarcération des deux policiers, tandis que de l'autre côté du camion…

Faith : Bosco !

Kim : Doc s'en occupe, ne t'en fais pas

Faith : Il est coincé sous le camion, Kim, ses jambes…

Kim : Jimmy va le sortir de là !

Elle pose tant bien que mal un collier cervical à Faith tandis que deux pompiers commencent à la sortir.

Faith : Les automobilistes…

Kim : les deux derniers viennent d'être évacués, ils ne restent plus que vous.

Faith : le camion… Il perd de l'essence.

Kim : Reste calme, d'accord ?

Jimmy : Billy ; pose les étais là-dessous ! Si on arrive à soulever cette carcasse de deux centimètres on pourra le sortir.

Doc : Bosco, tu m'entends ? Bosco ?

Le policier saigne de partout. Des éclats de verres se sont logés dans presque tout son corps, sa jambe droite est fracturée, sans parler d'une énorme entaille à la tête. Doc lui assène quelques claques, Bosco revient peu à peu à lui, ses yeux refusant de s'ouvrir.

Doc : Hé ! Boz ?

Il lui appose une minerve puis une perfusion.

Doc : Bosco, reviens avec moi.

Bosco : D… Doc

Doc : C'est ça bonhomme.

Bosco : Mal, Doc

Doc : Où ça ?

Bosco : partout

Doc : Ca ne m'aide pas beaucoup.

Bosco : Faith…FAITH !

Doc : Elle va bien, elle va bien, reste calme d'accord.

Faith : Bosco !

Ce dernier entend la voix de son amie, mais ne peut la voir.

De leur côté, Ty et Sully sont enfin désincarcérés de la voiture et mis sur des civières.

Ty essaye de remuer mais en est empêché par Alex.

Alex : Doucement, ta jambe est cassée et tu perds pas mal de sang.

Carlos : Sully ça va ?

Sully est étourdit et a du mal à rester concentré.

Carlos : Oh tu me fais quoi là !

Sully : On n'a pas eu le temps de les prévenir, on a vu le camion mais…

Carlos : Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Swersky se précipite vers ses deux hommes.

Swersky : Ca va ? (A Alex) : Ils vont bien.

Alex : Ils devraient s'en tirer.

Ty : Faith, Bosco, patron, comment vont-ils ?

Swersky : Les pompiers s'en occupent.

Le Lieutenant ne quitte pas ses officiers avant qu'ils soient mis dans les ambulances, légèrement à l'écart du carambolage.

Jimmy : Encore un petit effort !

Bosco crie lorsque le camion se re-hausse.

Doc : Bosco, quoi ?

Bosco : Ma jambe.

Il sent sa vision se troubler…

Doc : Reste avec moi, Bosco !

Doc regarde sous le camion.

Jimmy : Quoi ?

Doc : il a une fracture ouverte de la jambe droite, il ne tiendra jamais, faut trouver autre chose.

Bosco : Ty… Sul…

Bosco ferme les yeux.

Doc : Non, non, non bonhomme !

Bosco les ouvre puis regarde Doc d'un air suppliant, tandis que les pompiers s'éloignent vers leur camion pour aller chercher du matériel

Bosco : Tout le monde a été évacué ?

Doc : oui, il me semble.

Bosco : J'en peux plus !

Doc : On y est presque.

Kim, aidée de Walsh, transporte Faith sur un brancard, passant devant Bosco. Les deux partenaires se regardent puis se sourient.

Doc : Je vais chercher de la saline, je reviens, ok ? Surtout tu restes éveillé.

Kim et Walsh arrivent à l'ambulance, Faith tente de se redresser et agrippe le bras de Kim

Kim : Hé calme toi !

Faith : Non, ce n'est pas ça, son regard…

Kim : Quoi ?

Faith : Boz, ses yeux…

Doc rejoint Kim. Alex monte avec Ty dans l'ambulance, qui commence à partir en même temps que celle de Sully. C'est alors qu'un sifflement se fait entendre. Chacun se retourne pour voir…

Le camion citerne explose.

TBC…


	5. faveur et au revoir

CHAPITRE 5

« Le souffle a couché les pompiers et urgentistes qui restaient sur les lieux, c'était vraiment horrible, on se serait cru en plein milieu d'un champ de mines, les voitures autour du camion on été littéralement projetées en l'air ; il n'y a pas eu de blessés de part cette explosion, sauf lui ! C'était horrible à voir, et chaque jour de ma vie je garderais son image en mémoire. Ses yeux, surtout ses yeux, cette peine, cette douleur… Comment peut-on oublier ? »

Jimmy se relève.

Jimmy : tout le monde va bien ? Kim ?

Kim : Ca va oui.

Lou : C'est pas vrai regardez moi ça.

Un cratère s'est formé à la place du camion, dont il ne reste plus que l'avant.

Dans l'ambulance, Faith panique

Faith : Bosco ! Mon Dieu, Kim…

Kim regarde son amie puis cherche désespéramment du coin de l'œil l'autre policier, puis s'arrête net en voyant ce qui ressemble vaguement à un corps. Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes, Doc regarde sa collègue.

Doc : Je vais m'en occuper, emmène là.

Kim essuie ses larmes, puis monte dans l'ambulance, qui part.

Faith : Kim ?

Kim lui force un sourire !

Kim : Ca va aller.

Mais en regardant sa collègue, Faith sait très bien que ça n'ira plus jamais.

Sur les lieux, Les pompiers et policiers se dirigent vers Bosco. Doc s'arrête auprès de lui puis s'accroupit et le retourne. Chacun se recule et s'exclame devant le spectacle offert devant eux.

La moitié de la cage thoracique de l'officier est déchiquetée, laissant apparaître le peu de cottes encore en état.

Doc : MERDE !

Bosco est encore légèrement conscient et tremble comme une feuille. La douleur lui est insupportable. Swersky le rejoint et s'accroupit auprès de lui et lui prend la main.

Swersky : Ca va aller petit !

Bosco essaye de parler mais seul une quinte de toux suivit par du sang sort.

Swersky tourne la tête et ferme les yeux, c'est à peine s'il peu sentir la main de l'officier dans la sienne tellement l'emprise est faible.

Swersky : Tu vas t'accrocher, bonhomme, tu m'entends, Faith a besoin de toi, ta famille, tes amis ont besoin de toi.

Bosco : Lieu… mal

Swersky sent alors les larmes monter, puis regarde Doc, et les pompiers tour à tour. Peine, dégoût pour le conducteur, vengeance, tristesse…

Swersky : Fais quelque chose, Doc !

Doc : Je…

Jimmy : Donne lui de la morphine où je ne sais quoi

Bosco : Mou…rir

Swersky : Quoi ?

Bosco: Peux…pas rester comme ça… Faites…moi mourir Lieu

Jimmy : C'est pas si grave, Boz, tu vas te remettre très vite. N'est-ce pas Doc, hein ?

Doc regarde, peiné, Jimmy. Le pompier sait que même si Bosco survivait, il ne pourrait jamais plus avoir une vie normale. Et le voir souffrir autant est insupportable pour tout le monde.

A l'hôpital

La télé passe et repasse en continue l'événement tragique. Faith ; Sully et Ty sont réunis dans la chambre de Faith ; ne pouvant accepter ce qu'il vient de se passer, attendant des nouvelles de leur collègue.

« Et c'est là qu'ils sont arrivés, marchant lentement, en voyant leur tête on a tout de suite compris, compris qu'il ne reviendrai pas, qu'il ne viendrai pas avec nous. Ils nous ont expliqué qu'ils l'avaient délivré »

Bosco : Doc…Lieu…Lou… s'ils vous plaît

Swersky : Tu vas t'en sortir, petit ! N'est-ce pas ?

Doc : Lieutenant, non !

Swersky : Quoi ?

Lou : Abrège ses souffrances Doc

Swersky : Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça

Doc : Vous préférez le voir mourir à petit feu en se vidant de son sang ? Regardez le, la moitié de son corps est brûlée et déchiquetée, sans compter les fractures de la hanche, tibia péroné, une artère sectionnée. On ne peut plus rien faire

Bosco : Lieu… Je vous le demande … en tant que dernière faveur… faites ça pour moi…laissez les.

Swersky secoue la tête puis s'éloigne.

Jimmy s'accroupit auprès de Bosco tandis que Doc injecte le contenue d'une seringue dans le bras de Bosco.

Jimmy : Ca va aller !

Bosco : Dis à Faith… que j'étais heureux de travailler avec elle.

Jimmy : Promis.

Bosco : Je ne serais jamais loin… Je veillerais sur elle. Dis lui

Jimmy : Ca sera fait

Bosco : Dis lui, Jimmy, je ne romps pas ma promesse, je serais toujours là pour elle.

Bosco ferme alors doucement les yeux, puis sa main retombe, inerte, dans celle de Jimmy. Ce dernier ferme les yeux puis les rouvrent pleins de larmes. Swersky monte dans sa patrouilleuse tandis que Bosco es mis dans une ambulance, sous le salut officiel des policiers restés sur les lieux.

Sully : « Jamais on aurait pensé cela, ils nous ont raconté comment ça s'était passé… faith s'est effondrée dans mes bras. »

Psychologue : C'est pourquoi vous partez en retraite ?

Sully : Deux mois et demi, ça peut ne rien paraître, mais lorsque le fantôme d'un de vos équipiers rôde… Bosco et moi n'avions jamais été proches, mais c'était tout de même un collègue, qui m'a aidé malgré nos différents. Vous voyez, ça va faire une heure que je vous parle, tout le monde s'est remis des blessures physiques mais pas de celle morale, elle est trop dure. On connaît mieux les personnes avec qui l'on bosse que celles avec qui l'on vit, et ça… Comme ça… Personne ne pourra l'oublier, du moins pas les personnes présentes sur les lieux. Faith n'est plus l'ombre que d'elle-même désormais, je pense que d'avoir passé le concours de Sergent pour se perdre derrière un bureau était ce qui pouvait être le plus bénéfique pour elle, Ty a repris ses études de droits, quant à moi….

Quant à moi me voici sur la tombe de celui qui m'a exaspéré pendant tant d'année et que maintenant je regrette. Tout le monde est là, Alex, Ty, Faith ; Carlos, Jimmy, Swersky, Doc, Kim, DK, Lou, Walsh… Tous ceux qui étaient sur cet accident il y a déjà trois moi maintenant. Nous sommes tous là, tous là sauf lui…

On ne réalise jamais assez vite combien une personne peut être importante pour soi jusqu'à temps qu'elle parte définitivement, combien l'on dépend d'elle.

Aujourd'hui, moi John Sullivan, je viens de quitter la police après 25 ans de carrière, j'ai vu tellement d'horreur pendant ma carrière mais celle là, celle là… me hantera jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Je n'ai rien pu faire pour lui, personne n'a rien pu faire. Il est trop tard pour regretter, pour se demander, seulement pour honorer cet homme, ce partenaire, notre collègue, notre ami.

FIN


End file.
